1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, and typically includes two display panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display panels. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrode, determines the direction of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer through the electric field, and displays images by controlling the polarization of the incident light.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display may include a plurality of domains based on the different alignment directions of the liquid crystal in one pixel to achieve a wide-viewing angle.
In a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, the plurality of domains may be defined by an incision, such as slit, defined in the field-generating electrode. In such a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal is realigned by a fringe field formed between the edge of the incision and the field-generating electrode facing the incision, such that a plurality of domains may be provided.
In the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, the side visibility may be lower than the front visibility. Accordingly, a technique which divides the single pixel electrodes into two sub-pixel electrodes, applies a high voltage and a low voltage to each of the pixel electrodes, and sets the different alignment directions of the liquid crystal molecules of the two pixel electrodes to improve the visibility of the left and right viewing angle directions has been developed.